


More

by CuriousThimble



Series: Cold Hands, Warm Heart [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Beginning Romance, F/M, Warden Alistair, Warden Amell (Dragon Age), camping in thedas, dragon age origins - Freeform, love begins, romance alistair, romance mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: After receiving a rose from Alistair, Wynne and Evette discuss their budding relationship.





	More

####  **More**

 

“He’s quite different than anyone you ever met in the Circle, isn’t he?” Wynne asks as she and Evette gather firewood one evening. “Warm, curious, and not put off by your frank speech.”

 

“I can’t say Zevran and I are very close,” Evette mumbles. “But he doesn’t seem put off by  _ anything. _ ”

 

Wynne laughs. “I meant Alistair, but you’re right about him, too.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Alistair is quite taken with you,” Wynne explains patiently. “Haven’t you noticed?”

 

Evette dips her head, letting her dark hair shield her as she picks up another stick. “No,” she says, frowning at the strange flutter in her stomach.  _ But I had hoped so. _

 

“I daresay you’re taken with him, as well?”

 

Straightening, she puts a hand to her quivering stomach. “Is that what this awful feeling is? With C-” she stops short, not willing to say his name out loud.

 

Wynne smiles gently. “Do you think you’re the only one to have ever blurred lines with a templar?”

 

“No, but it wasn’t…” She takes a deep breath, the nervous expression leaving her face. “It was not like this.”

 

“Has he made any advances, or are you still exchanging smiles and pretending not to notice one another?”

 

Evette shakes her head. “Why would we do that?”

 

“That’s flirting, Evette.”

 

“Oh,” she says. “He gave me a flower. A rose.”

 

Wynne’s eyes sparkle, and she hugs the firewood to her chest. “How lovely.”

 

Evette shrugs and starts walking back to camp. “Wynne?” she asks after a minute. “Cullen and I never...am I  _ too _ cold? To touch, I mean.”

 

“No, dear,” she says in what Evette assumes would be a motherly tone. “Alistair is changing you, little by little. You’re warmer around him, you smile and laugh, and you make  _ him _ smile and laugh. I think he’s good for you. Do you want more from him?”

 

Evette stops as they come in sight of the campsite. Alistair has already removed his armor and is busy setting up tents, his focus on the task at hand showing in his face. She watches him, tilting her head to one side, and analyzes the way her heart speeds up at the sight of him.

 

“Yes,” she says softly. “I want more.”


End file.
